


Is it time to start shipping Shiro and Keith?

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Sex in a box, Shipping, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Read the title





	Is it time to start shipping Shiro and Keith?

"Very funny, guys, let us out of this crate!" yelled Keith. "Where are they sending us, anyway?"

"Some place called Abu Dhabi, apparently. I hear there's a lot of kittens there," Shiro said.

"Oh." Keith shrugged. "Wanna fuck?"

"Sure, why not?"

So Shiro grinded his hot ass against Keith's thick spiny Galra dick and Keith jerked him off until they both came.


End file.
